


Love Takes All Types of Forms

by Redsplash1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsplash1/pseuds/Redsplash1
Summary: A soft smile was placed on Severa’s face. “…Thanks.”Alexis mirrored that sincere twinkle.“No problem. After all, love takes all kinds of forms. There’s no such thing as a wrong kind of love.”





	Love Takes All Types of Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored

“Hey Severa. You look great.” Alexis gave a glance at her friend’s not so happy glare. “You realize if you keep that up, it’ll be permanent, yeah?”

  
“Sigh…”

  
“That’s certainly one way to seek my attention.”

  
“I’ve just been thinking-“

  
“Surprising.”

  
“Oh, shut up!”

  
“Yeesh, I’m kidding!” Alexis put up her hands in a mock surrender. “Learn to take a joke, Sev.”

  
The twin haired girl gave another of her famous and overdramatic sighs. “Like I said, I’ve just been thinking.”

  
The fourteen year old girl raised an eyebrow. “You got a crush or something?”

  
Severa looked up to meet Alexis’s eyes, and there Alexis saw a vulnerability in them.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I don’t see the problem here.”

  
“It’s…”

  
“A girl?”

  
Severa looked up. “How did you know?”  
A quiet laugh. “I notice the way you look at Lucina. Don’t worry about it,” She said before Severa could add her input.

“Listen Sev, I just wanna let you know; that doesn’t bother me at all. Your preferences don’t make me think lesser of you. I’m more than ok with it.”

  
With that, Alexis started to leave from the tent. “Wait.”

  
A look over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.  
A soft smile was placed on Severa’s face. “…Thanks.”

  
Alexis mirrored that sincere twinkle.  
“No problem. After all, love takes all kinds of forms. There’s no such thing as a wrong kind of love.”

  
With that, she took her leave.


End file.
